Today, electronic devices are used more frequently to save a variety of information. This information includes passwords, banking information, contacts, mail, and other private information. It is also becoming common for users to share device screens with others, either by directly sharing the screen with others or by connecting the electronic device to a display device to display the screen on the display device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.